Only the Good Spy Young
Only the Good Spy Young is the fourth book in the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. The cover and title were released on December 25, 2009 as a Christmas present from Ally for all her fans. It was released on June 29th 2010 by Hyperion Book CH. Chapter 1 was released June 11th, 2010. It is at www.gallaghergirls.com Plot (Summary of Chapter One.) The book starts off with Cammie and Bex having a conversation on ice. They are currently spending their winter break in London with Bex's parents. They are aware of the group of guys staring at them from across the rink. They are cleary attracted to the two girls. This is when Bex falls on the ice (on purpose) to get the guys to stop staring and start moving to help her. There were eight guys in the group, but only seven came to help Bex. The one left ended up being Zachary Goode. Cammie goes over to talk to him and forces him to tell why he was here in London. He says he was looking for Mr. Solomon. Bex's father starts to call out for Cammie to come, so with that Cammie starts heading back toward the Baxters. She looks back to see he is already gone. As she sits on a bench and takes her skates off, Mr. Baxter starts talking to her. She all of a sudden starts to remember the time when the Circle of Cavan tried to kidnap her and shot her aunt Abby. Mr. Baxter starts to ask her what's wrong. That's when the lights went out. Want to read to rest? Go find it becuase it's in stores NOW! Summaries There are currently 4 summaries out, 2 of them are Australian editions and they reveal slightly more (spoilers of who the double agent is). The US versions are almost the same, but each adds a few details that the other omits. Summary 1 When Cammie Morgan enrolled at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, she knew she was preparing for the dangerous life of a spy. She just didn’t know that life would start during her junior year of high school. But that’s exactly what happened two months ago when Cammie faced off against a mysterious organization called the Circle of Cavan. Now, even Cammie “The Chameleon” can’t hide. Danger has followed her to London where she discovers a trusted ally has been labeled a rogue operative, whom she later finds out is the only Joe Soloman. The Gallagher Girls quickly realize that the Circle’s agents are closer than they’d ever feared—maybe even within Gallagher Academy’s own walls. History of Espionage takes on an entirely new meaning as Cammie and her friends go looking for answers, recognizing that the key to Cammie’s future may lie deep in the past. Summary 2 When Cammie Morgan enrolled at the Gallagher Academy, she knew she was preparing for the dangerous life of a spy. What she didn't know was that the serious, real-life danger would start during her junior year of high school. But that's exactly what happened two months ago when Cammie faced off against an ancient terrorist organization dead set on kidnapping her. Now the danger follows her everywhere, and even Cammie "The Chameleon" can't hide. When a terrifying encounter in London reveals that one of her most-trusted allies is actually a rogue double-agent, Cammie no longer knows if she can trust her classmates, her teachers-or even her own heart. In this fourth installment of the New York Times best-selling series, the Gallagher Girls must hack, spy, steal, and lie their way to the truth.as they go searching for answers, recognizing that the key to Cammie's future may lie deep in the past. Australian editions (WARNING CONTAINS MANY SPOILERs) Summary 3 When Cammie Morgan enrolled at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, she knew she was preparing for the dangerous life of a spy. She just didn't know that life would start during her junior year of high school. But that's exactly what happened two months ago when Cammie faced off against a mysterious organisation called the Circle of Cavan. Now even Cammie 'The Chameleon' can't hide. Danger has followed her to London where she discovers her favorite teacher, Joe Solomon, or Bex, her best friend, have been labelled double agents. The Gallagher Girls quickly realize that the Circle's agents are closer than they'd feared -- maybe even within the Gallagher Academy's own walls. Cammie and her roomates must call upon old friends if they want to find the traitor at their beloved school before it's too late... Summary 4 Cammie Morgan always knew that becoming a Gallagher Girl would mean a life of risk, pressure and danger beyond her wildest dreams. She just never thought that life would begin during her junior year of high school. On a trip to London to evade a terrorist organisation called the Circle of Cavan, Cammie discovers the Circle's agents are closer than she feared - maybe even within the Gallagher Academy's own walls. Cammie and her roommates must call upon old friends if they hope to discover the identity of the traitor at their beloved school before it's too late... Excerpts 19 mini excerpts have been released so far on Ally Carter's website or her Twitter page: March 14, 2010 "See? I'm fine," I said, and for the first time in a long time I meant it. March 14, 2010 "No one knew what he was." March 14, 2010 I wish someone would tell me it's okay to spy on my best friend. April 6, 2010 I know this is going to sound crazy, but when you're a spy your life isn't defined by the lies you tell, but by the truths. April 24, 2010 To track a fox, you start at its den. April 29, 2010 If possible, Joe Solomon had just gotten cooler. And possibly hotter. May 6, 2010 Note to self: Rachel Morgan is a totally awesome liar. May 10, 2010 Running through the halls toward the elevator to Sublevel Two, I tried to brace myself for what I had to do. May 18, 2010 "The Circle...they're here." May 25, 2010 "Cammie can never know what?" I asked. June 2, 2010 Despite having known him for almost a year, there were a lot of things that i still didn't know about Zachary Goode. Like how soap and shampoo could smell so much better on him than anyone else. Like where he went when he wasn't showing up at random (and more frequently dangerous) points in my life. And, most of all, I didn't know how, when he mentioned the jacket, he made me think about the sweet, romantic part of the night last November when he'd given it to me, and not the terrible, bloody, international-terrorists-are-trying-to-kidnap-me part that came right after. June 11, 2010 I could feel the clock ticking and knew that the girl I'd been the year before was officially out of time. June 16, 2010 I watched my classmates' eyes as the Circle became more than just some legend about Gilly & a ballgown & a traitor & a sword. June 19, 2010 I wanted to tell her she was wrong (but she wasn't). I thought I might think of a way to prove he was an exception (but I couldn't). I wanted her to stop looking at me as a spy and start talking to me as a girl, but Gallagher Girls are only exceptional because we're both-- all the time. Possibly Misleading Excerpts June 22, 2010 "What are you doing in my room?" June 23, 2010 "The man is a ghost guys..." June 24, 2010 I wondered what Grandma would say if she knew what we were doing--something about forbidden fruit. June 25, 2010 "They're not here to HELP us..." June 26, 2010 "Who has her?" Category:Books Category:Content